


胯下之臣

by zyyx



Category: zsww
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:47:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22468114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyyx/pseuds/zyyx
Kudos: 20





	胯下之臣

肖先生，那种事情太多了，可是会坏的。  
我怕不做那些事，你会枯的。  
你可真是，好不正经。  
彼此彼此，你的胯下之臣，只能是我。

第一章 95块钱的速食餐

“啊~啊~太快了，慢...慢点，啊~慢点，啊~我不行了，啊~”  
“宝贝，这么快就不行啦！我才刚刚开了胃，你这也太虚了。”  
“艹，你才虚，你全家都虚，让老子上去。”  
“哇哦，宝贝这是要骑我啊~嘘咻~赞哦~”  
“废话真多。”  
王一博翻身骑到了肖战的身上，不知道是药性发作，还是人性本浪，王一博很快从不适中找到了窍门，开始有节奏的上下起伏，肖战的q物越涨越大，王一博感觉涨的好难受。  
“kao，你不能缩小点吗？都要撑坏了。”  
“哈哈，你见谁家玩意儿是伸缩哒，你当是玩具啊？”  
“闭嘴，我没情绪了。”  
“没了吗？那我帮帮你。”  
肖战一个翻身，两人的体位便发生了变化，将王一博的腿再往腰上抬了抬。下身猛地往内一撞。王一博疼得叫出了声。伸手要推，肖战将王一博推拒的手拉到了自己脖子上，低下身凑到王一博耳边。  
“宝贝儿，受不住，就搂着我。”  
“你大爷，要做快做。”  
“是吗？那你可别哭啊！”  
肖战说完卖力的顶弄，肉b在小穴内摩擦，小穴翻出嫩肉，显出诱人的粉色。肠y滋润着肠b在肉b的抽插下发出古兹古兹的水声。王一博被顶的腰都悬了空，不得不说，肖战的技术相当不错，王一博虽说是第一次，但是真的是爽翻了，不仅是爽翻了，更是爽晕了。晕之前他狠狠的在肖战背上抓了几道血痕，哼~老子就算在下面也不是吃素的。  
而肖战的内心想法就是，这小子，嘴上横，但是身体明明是个雏儿，即使借着药性，也是毫无章法的来，关键是，耐受力还差，啧啧啧，看来得多调教调教。  
王一博醒过来的时候，肖战还睡着呢，看着自己满身青紫，还有疼的想去见上帝的腰和下体，想起昨天晚上的疯狂，王一博真的觉得自己脑子坏掉了，居然因为跟人打赌真的自己喝了罐带药的饮料，结果，呵呵，随便进了个房间，随便找了个人，哎，第一次就这么贡献给个陌生人了，不过还好，这家伙好歹知道帮自己清理，不算太坏，看这脸长的还不错么。不亏不亏，想着，王一博慢慢挪下了床，拾起来衣物穿戴好，从口袋里掏了掏，一共只有195块，自己留100，剩下95都给你吧，毕竟陪了我一晚。小心的在床头柜放下了一把零钱。随后便扶着腰一瘸一拐的走出了房间。这帮人真的是，明明是一起来的，居然丢我一个人在酒店就跑了，哼~看我回去弄死你们这帮没良心的狐朋狗友。拦了辆出租车，王一博艰难的爬了上去。  
“师傅，TX大学。”  
“好嘞，诶~你屁股痛啊？得痔疮啦？我跟你将治痔疮我们家可是有祖传秘方的，哈哈，我跟你讲...”  
“没有！呵呵，师傅，我只是闪了尾巴骨，没事，您开您的。”  
“哦，好好。”

肖战醒过来的时候，身边已经空空如也了，只有空气中那丝q欲叫嚣着昨晚的疯狂。说实话，肖战是个极度洁身自好、自律规整的人，像昨夜那样纵y过度的行为，还真从来没有过。说起昨天那个人还真是特别，明明是个愣头青，却能轻易挑起他的欲望，不过看样子是被下了药，也不知道叫什么，害~再特别也不过是一夜的关系，肖战是不会在意这种事的，目光下落，看到了桌上的零钱，这钱显然不是他的，所以是...是那个人留下的，呵，他堂堂肖氏集团总裁的一夜只值95块，哼~这要是让那些想爬上他床的男人、女人知道了，可不得把牙都咬碎了，他们争都争不到的人，现在居然被当成牛l了，还是95块的那种速食餐。见鬼，小东西，下次让我见到你，我会让你知道，我一夜到底值多少。


End file.
